


Run Away

by LordFlausch



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cliffhanger af, F/F, Part of a longer fic I can't go on with but it's the one part I'm quite proud of, Running Away, attempted sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: You and Helena have been on a run from the generals... until now, they have caught you.





	Run Away

“They're behind us!”

“I know!”

Running through the woods, you heard the faint growl of Jinhai's beasts chasing after and the hooves of horses, angry voices shouting how they would kill you. Far enough away yet, but close enough to know they would get you. The generals had found you after all, and Helena was exhausted, drained from working so much magic to hide your track. In the end, it had been futile. You stumbled upon a clearing, and Helena stopped, panting heavily. 

“My love... I cannot...”

“It's okay.”

“I will fight them alone. Run away. I might be drained, but if I can use my life to protect yours, I shall.”

“No. I won't go without you, Helena Klein.”

“Please, my love. Nothing would make the end of my life happier than knowing you are well.”

You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around her.

“How could I be well in a world where you're dead?”

You paused and tilted her chin up to look at her. Your fear and emotions made it hard for you not to cry, not to bury your face in her shoulder and sob.

“I don't want to leave you. I can't leave you.”

You kissed her softly, rubbing her back, your tears starting to fall. She pulled you closer to her, and you felt a sob shuddering through her.

“Please go. Let me save you at least if I cannot save myself any longer.”

“What would I do without you in this world? The generals may still find me.”

“Not if I kill them.”

“How do you-”

“There is a spell that transforms living flesh into energy. The explosion would end them all.”

“And you.”

She sighed, looking into your eyes with tears in her own, and trying not to cry more.

“And me.”

You shake your head, pulling her close again.

“No.” 

“I... I beg you, my love.”

She whispers your name with a desperation you have never heard before, and pushes you away, putting magic in her shove to move you over to the other end of the clearing. She whispers another spell, and suddenly you can't go back, an invisible wall stopping you. She looks at you, a gentle smile on her face, but steely determination in her eyes.

“HELENA!”

“I love you.”

She smiles at you and turns around then, drawing her blades. You hit the wall over and over, screaming to get to her. Your heart sinks when the other generals approach on horseback, all smiling, Lennox as creepy as ever, Jinhai downright bloodthirsty, Magnus pleased with himself. Even Alain seems quite content, even if from this distance he seems not as happy as the others.

“We have finally found you.”

Helena's posture changes to one of challenge.

“You have not gotten me yet.”

“But we will. And do you know what we will do then? We will take that little plaything and you back to the castle. And then... oh, there is a lot planned for you, I can assure.”

“How are you so sure you will get back to the castle?”

The question, spoken with a murderous undertone, seems to baffle them, and Helena begins to chant, just as you hear thunder in the distance.

_Now where have I heard that before?_

You scream her name again just as the wall shatters, and you waste no time, running towards her.

“Oh look, Helena. We will not even have to make the effort to catch your little whore, she is coming all by herself.”

Helena whirls around, chant stopping for a moment while Magnus draws his blade. 

“FOOLISH GIRL! RUN!”

“THE FUCK I WILL!”

You speed up even further as you see him raising the blade, and Helena tries to get a wall between you again, but fails. You throw yourself at her just as Magnus' battleaxe comes swinging down, pushing her out of the way... and yourself in.  
Her scream is drowned by the crash of lightning, and your world flashes to white and then black.

–

When you awoke, your head throbbed like shit. You groaned a little and tried to lift your body, but strong arms kept you in place. You opened one eye to face Helena's armor, and relief ran through you when you realized she's alive. 

“Helena...?”

A groan came from underneath you, and you felt her moving. 

“My love?”

“Thank god.”

“Why did you do that?! You foolish girl, you could have died!”

She sat up and took you along with her, although she kept you pressed against her with one arm, pressing her brow against yours.

“You would have sacrificed your life for mine?”

“I'd rather have died with you than lived without you.”

She looked speechless for a second, and just a moment after you were wrapped in a kiss that left you utterly speechless, hungry and desperate and angry, her hands almost clawing into your back. You are taken aback by her passion, especially when she breaks it to stare into your eyes, only to kiss you again. Helena nips at your lip none too gently, making you gasp, and her tongue darts out to claim your mouth, the dominance expressed too hot...  
Helena breaks off the kiss, her cheeks flushed and mouth slightly agape while panting, but still the slight anger remains in her eyes. You looked away, certain if you continued to look at her, you might end up doing stuff not suitable for... 

_Well._

“Where are we, my love?”

You turned your gaze around curiously. The air smelled familiar, and you realized the noises were too. The buildings at the side of your location had a style you recognized, and a newspaper a few feet away gave certainty to your assumptions.

“We're in Chicago.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, but I'm not happy about the rest of this work. Still hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
